Shattered Ambitions
by Perpetual Concern
Summary: Mint's lifelong ambition of becoming a professional ballerina is over. One car accident shattered her dream and left her wondering how to pick up the pieces… DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Ah, another story. I know that I have SunVille to work on, but I figured that having two fics up would be fine. I'm not putting up any more after this unless they're oneshots.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMM**

* * *

Chapter 1

As Mint Aizawa sat at her vanity table brushing her hair gently, she smiled at her reflection in the clear glass. Everything was going perfectly. She was feeling exhausted, but happy with herself tonight, and she was positive that her ballet was becoming better and better. The competition was stiff, but she was confident that eventually she would be a star, shining at her profession. Famous, loved. She practised so much and she refused to stop until she was perfect, until there were no faults, no matter how difficult it would be. Mint could almost see the crowd in front of her, hear the applause and the classical music, see the stunned amazement on the audiences faces. She pictured herself on a stage, dancing with everything that she had and making no errors; she was perfect and everyone knew it, she was going the be the next big dancer, the best, and everybody would know her name.

Then the fantasy dissolved and she was back at the vanity table completely alone and without praise from anyone. Her smile faded, and she shook her head and scolded herself sternly. 'What am I, some little girl daydreaming about winning a pageant? I need to practise hard, not fantasise that I'm already perfect.' Mint stood up and frowned at herself critically. She was far from perfect and she was well aware of that, but sometimes she couldn't help dreaming about it, hoping that one day, and one day soon, it would become a reality.

Plenty of people said that she was already a spectacular ballerina, but what would they know about it? Mint knew when she made an error even when her viewers didn't, she knew that she still had a long way to go and no amount of daydreaming would change that. She worked hard, but there were people who worked even harder and she was determined to excel; dancing was her passion, one of the things that she was good at, and that she enjoyed doing despite the tremendous amount of effort it took. She would practise and practise until even professionals couldn't fault her, but that was then and this was now. "I am not going to stop until I've achieved it, until I'm so good I'm practically perfect," Mint told her reflection, dark eyes glittering with resolve and lips curved into a smile.

"To say that I'm all that I could be would be an illusion and a completely pointless one too. It's going to be awhile before I am all that I wish to be, and all that I can do is practise. Only then will I stand a chance against other ballerinas." Her resolve had strengthened and Mint was pleased with herself. Her purpose in life was to be a famous ballerina, a dancer who amazed all who watched her and Mint was not about to give up that dream, not ever. She knew that she could do it for it was all just a matter of discipline. There was no time to slack off in the competitive world of dancing, for every practise session counted; Mint was well aware of that fact.

At that moment a loud clap of thunder sounded, and Mint strode over to her bedroom window. When she looked out, a brilliant flash of lightning lit up the sky and rain began to fall heavily, turning the window blurry in a matter of seconds. A tiny frown creased the ballerina's forehead. For once, her parents were both home, and they all had tickets to a play at the local theatre. Mint didn't like storms, she didn't like the noise and she didn't like how dangerous it could be. She didn't want it to storm. Tonight was going to be wonderful. It hadn't rained like this for a long time, and Mint would have been happy with it staying like that for a long time. Then she shook her head firmly. 'I can still have a good time,' she reminded herself and closed the curtains, not wanting to look out any longer. Rain was miserable and Mint was feeling elated right now, she didn't want anything to spoil her mood. 'Being out with mother and father is still going to be a treat. I don't mind getting a little wet.'

She strode over to her wardrobe, and as she looked at the rows and rows of dresses, she was reminded of the many recitals she had taken part in. So many of these dresses had been worn when she had played parts, and some had been worn when she had watched a ballet. As Mint touched a dark blue velvet dress, she remembered the last time she had attended a theatre with both her parents. She wondered if it still fit; it had been a long time, after all. Suddenly numerous scenes flashed through her mind, and Mint remembered the main female dancer, dancing continuously, perfectly, she was exactly what Mint strived to be like. She had been younger then and had watched with childish awe, wondering how it was possible to be so perfect. Mint had forgotten the name of the dancer, but she had been beautiful and her dancing had been superb. "I want to be like that someday," Mint said dreamily, her mind made up. This dress signified what she aimed for; she would wear this if it fit. Granted, she wasn't seeing a ballet tonight, it was a play, but either way it was at a theatre and Mint wanted to dance at a theatre, a famous one, in a famous ballet with people gazing at her in admiration just like she had looked at her role model.

Mint carefully removed the expensive dress from its hanger, walked back into her bedroom and placed it on her bed. First she would have a shower, and then she would get dressed for what was sure to be a perfect night.

* * *

As Mint stepped out of the steamy bathroom, she was startled to hear another loud clap of thunder. How long was this storm going to go on for? Surely she had been in the shower for quite a long time. Annoyed, she marched back into her bedroom and sat back down at her vanity table, brushing her hair again which was still slightly damp from the shower. Carefully she unzipped the dress and slid it over her head, pleased that it still fit despite the fact that it had been awhile since she had worn it. Of course, as a dancer, she often turned down fatty foods, junk food, anything that was unhealthy, as well as doing exercise frequently to keep in shape. Still, she was well aware that one couldn't stay the same size forever.

Mint zipped up the dress awkwardly and then looked at herself in the mirror. The dress really was beautiful. Her face broke into a sunny smile and she began rummaging around for a suitable pair of shoes to wear with it, ones that would do it justice. After all, the shoes had to match the dress at such a formal event. Mint lightly touched her soft blue hair with her hand and wondered whether it would be better to put it up or to leave it down. A few seconds passed and she decided to put it up in a bun like she often did, especially when she danced in order to keep it out of her face. She was in the process of this when there was a knock on her bedroom door, breaking the peaceful silence. "Come in," she called and was surprised to see her mother standing there, looking uncertain.

"Mint dear," she began, and Mint felt her grip on her hair tighten apprehensively. She knew what her mother was going to say, it had happened numerous times before. "I've received a call and so has your father, so perhaps we can all go another time? Your grandmother is willing to go tonight, so maybe-"

"I understand, Mother," Mint said, trying not to show the anger and hurt that she was feeling. "Work has once again detained the both of you." She didn't even look at her mother, only stared at her reflection in the clear glass stonily, praying that her mother couldn't see the hurt in her dark eyes.

"I'm sorry-" her mother began, but Mint refused to let her say another word, else she would break down and cry. Mint did not cry at times like these.

"Don't be. I understand perfectly," Mint interrupted her, and her mother left the room seemingly relieved, closing the door softly behind her. Mint's lips twitched slightly and she dropped her hands to her sides, digging her sharp nails into her pale skin so roughly she almost drew blood. But the physical pain was nothing compared to the emotional hurt she was feeling right now though it had hardly surprised her. She had gotten her hopes up, believing that her parents would do everything to be with her tonight, their only daughter, the one who they spent so few time with. But instead she had to go with her grandmother, who while she was a lovely person and far more of a parent than Mint's mother and father, was not who Mint had intended to spend time with tonight.

But she wouldn't break down and cry like she wanted to, rather she would go and pretend to have a spectacular time without them. Then she was going to come home and dance until she was on the verge of collapsing since it would be far better than coming home only to throw a tantrum merely because her parents had ditched her once more, as per usual. It would be much better for her to channel all her rage into her dancing.

Still frustrated, Mint slammed down the hairbrush and decided to go with the down and natural look, rather than a fancy bun. Carefully she slid a white hair band over her forehead and marched straight over to her closet, picking up a pair of sandals on the way back. She did not care much anymore how she looked. She didn't even want to go anymore. But she was determined to have a good time, or at least act that way. "I don't need my _parents _with me to enjoy tonight," Mint told her reflection firmly, though a tiny voice inside her said otherwise. "Oh shut up," the ballerina snarled out loud and stormed out of her bedroom, slamming the door just hard enough to give her satisfaction.

It wouldn't do to show her mother and father just how much they had hurt her. After all, she had done so plenty of times before since work often detained both of them, work matters were clearly more important than their children. How long had it been since Mint had been out with the whole family?

Mint quietly walked to the top of the stairs, her heels completely silent on the plush carpeted floor. A quick glance downstairs confirmed that her grandmother was ready to go, if the clothes she had on were any indication. Mint descended the stairs slowly and her grandmother smiled at her, almost sadly.

"Mint, are you looking forward to this play?"

Mint forced herself to nod and smile sunnily. Perhaps she would have been better off pursuing a career as an actress since she seemed to have much more practise at it. Everything seemed like a lie at the moment...

"What a shame your mother and father couldn't come," her grandmother said, and Mint stiffened slightly, her body betraying what she didn't want to show. Then she dropped her hands to her sides and nodded, feeling calmer.

"Oh, yes, what a shame." But Mint couldn't help sneering slightly and she opened the front door, hoping to get tonight over and done with. It seemed like nothing more than a waste of her time, but there wasn't much else that she could do short of explaining how much she had wanted to go with her entire family, rather than just her grandmother. Mint just didn't see the point of it. Her parents were too busy to spend time with her and that was that, a fact that she had accepted. Still, it had hurt her to find that even after months they still thought that their work was more important. It was school holidays and Mint needed a break before she began practising again, since she knew better than to overexert herself and pull a muscle or something similar. There was a recital coming up and Mint was determined to earn herself the main solo by dancing better than she ever had. With this pleasant thought in mind, Mint decided that she could get through this night.

"Shall we?" Mint asked her grandmother who followed after her to the ride waiting in front of the mansion. But before she entered the car, she took one last look at her home, and her eyes darkened with anger. Oh, she would show them, she would show them all. She didn't need her parents; she was going to become the most famous ballerina to ever be known. They would have to notice her then, wouldn't they? But then she would be adored by all and she would neither want, nor need them. Mint tossed her head in an almost defiant gesture and climbed into the car, her dress and shoes thankfully still all right, thanks to the fact that the chauffeur had parked as close to the mansion as possible. As the car slowly turned left, Mint folded her arms and listened to her grandmother's constant chatter about the play, though she was only half paying attention, nodding or murmuring a few words to prove that she was paying attention. Finally the older woman stopped talking and kept silent much to the ballerina's relief.

Mint felt somewhat guilty. She did love her grandmother, but she didn't feel like talking to anyone at the moment. She had to refrain from sighing in fact.

Mint turned her attention to the scenery outside the car which was blurry and difficult to make out, but when she squinted hard enough she noticed a stray cat running in the rain, clearly unhappy. Storms seemed to be nothing but trouble. For the next few minutes she kept completely silent and felt almost sleepy, as if she could fall asleep right here. Mint had just leaned her head on the door of the car when there was a screeching of tyres and a scream. It felt like the car was picking up speed, most likely from the rain making the roads slippery. Suddenly the car spun so swiftly she fell forward, thankful for the seatbelt, and then there was a sickening crunch and Mint's head slammed against the window. She was vaguely aware of glass shattering and her grandmother screaming when their was another sudden jerk, and everything dissolved into blackness.

* * *

**I'm not too happy about the ending, but I really don't have much ideas for paragraphs on accidents. I've never been in one myself and I haven't read much about them.**

**Still, it would mean a lot if you would take time to let me know what you think so far.**

**SK**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ah, I'm sorry for anybody who was enjoying this story. It took me a long time to get over my writer's block.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMM or any of its characters.**

* * *

Mint couldn't open her eyes. They felt stiff and sore, just like her entire body with the exception of her left foot, which felt strangely numb. With extreme difficulty, she managed to wrench open her eyes, but closed them immediately when a bright light momentarily surprised her. She paused for a few seconds, and then reopened them slowly, wincing as the light hit her eyes. 'Ugh…' Mint had never felt so lousy in her entire life, not even during the most excruciating of her performances.

Shaking slightly, she managed to sit up and stared around her in bewilderment. Where was she? What had happened? She could remember getting dressed for the theatre, but now she was dressed in a white gown. She very clearly remembered her mother's shallow apology and Mint frowned at the memory, her lips turning up in disdain. But what had happened after that? Mint didn't have a clue, but she forced herself to breathe deeply, like when she was about to go out on stage, and focused on the task of remembering.

Nothing. Nothing more than the black emptiness that was her memory. Mint heaved a shuddery sigh, feeling frightened. She had no idea where she was, what had happened or what was about to happen. Then something came back to her: a brief memory of sounds clashing together, and something had hurt but she didn't know what.

Screams! Her grandmother had been screaming! But why? What had happened? Mint shook her head slowly, willing herself to remain calm and to remember. But there was nothing. 'Light,' she suddenly thought, scrunching up her forehead in puzzlement. She lightly touched her lower lip thoughtfully and made one last attempt at remembering. There had been a bright light. She didn't know how she remembered it, or what it meant, but she remembered bright light. But before Mint could ponder the meaning of this, the door opened, and Mint's mother rushed in, followed by a female stranger.

"Where am I, Mother? What's happened?" Mint demanded. The only answer she received was her mother's crushing embrace and tears dampening her white gown. The tears were only cause for more alarm, and Mint pushed her mother away and repeated her questions.

"Oh, Mint darling…" Her mother's soft voice faded away completely and she shakily took a deep breath.

The other woman seemed to notice Mint's mother's difficulty, and opened her mouth to speak. "Mint, I'm afraid that there's been an accident. You were in a car crash." She paused. "Do you remember anything?" she asked, as if it were an afterthought.

"Screams, and bright light," Mint said immediately. Then she added, "And pain, I remember that. And I also remember the sounds of crashing, what was that?"

"Mint, the roads were slippery with the rain and it was difficult to see. It wasn't anybody's fault," Mint's mother spoke up suddenly.

"I never said that it was anybody's fault! What caused the accident?" She stared at the stranger and added, "Who are you and where am I?

"I'm Dr. fYamada. You're in the hospital," she said briskly. "It was a head on collision; a miracle that you weren't killed." Her expression softened as she saw Mrs. Aizawa choke on a sob and dab her eyes with a tissue.

Mint's dark eyes darted around her surroundings, taking it all in. She supposed the other cars headlights had been the source of the light then. Suddenly she inhaled sharply. "What about my Grandmother?" she choked out. "Is she…"

"Oh, Mint, she's going to be okay," Dr. Yamada assured the girl. "A few cuts and bruises, nothing terribly serious." Then her face hardened.

Mint swallowed, hoping to dislodge the lump in her throat. "What about me?"

The dam burst. Mrs. Aizawa burst into tears completely and Mint stifled a scream. "Tell me!" she ordered the doctor, suddenly afraid of the answer. "Why does my left foot feel numb?"

"Mint," the doctor began, and looked suddenly a lot less sure of herself. She glanced at Mrs. Aizawa who was sobbing uncontrollably into the tissue and turned back to the teenage girl. "There was only one area in which you were injured quite severely," she began, her tone soft and almost sympathetic. "As you may have guessed, that is your left foot. We suspect that during the accident it was crushed by something, and I have to warn you that the damage could very well be irreparable." She paused and consulted a clipboard that she was holding as if to assure herself that she was indeed correct.

Mint stared at Dr. Yamada for a few moments, absorbing this information dry eyed. Her stomach muscles clenched together and she felt panic setting in again. The doctor was holding something back from her; she knew it. Her mother was crying uncontrollably, something that frightened Mint most of all. The little rationality she had left assured her that she wasn't going to die, which had been her first initial thought when she panicked, but something told her that a damaged foot was something to be afraid of. Mint felt her stomach twist and she moaned softly.

"Mint, I hear that you're a dancer," the doctor suddenly said, but Mint didn't reply for a few seconds. It took a few moments for what she was insinuating to seep in, but when it did Mint gasped again. Her eyes welled up with tears, something that she knew was unusual, and she buried her head in her arms.

"It…it means everything to me," she managed to stutter. The reality, and the gravity of the situation hit her, and she cried softly for what felt like an eternity to her. The silence in the small hospital room was suffocating, and Mint prayed that either her mother or the doctor would explain everything, as quickly and as painlessly as possible, as opposed to dragging it all out. Dr. Yamada's eyes softened.

"I know that as the wonderful dancer that you are, you realise how serious a damaged foot could be. But there's always hope Mint. I think that perhaps you ought to rest now. Sleep is necessary for the healing process-"

"No!" Mint suddenly screeched, finding her voice at last. "No, no, no! It can't be! You can't tell me that I can never dance again! Please, you're lying, aren't you? Mother, tell me the truth _now_!" Her voice increased in pitch and she slammed her fist onto the bedside table on her right. Anger rose within her and she struck the bedside table once more, hearing a satisfying thump and feeling a dull ache in her hand.

"Mint!" Mrs. Aizawa gasped. The sight of her daughter throwing a tantrum was too much for her. She lunged forward and grabbed Mint's wrist. "Stop!" The tears had dried from her eyes but her daughter was wildly out of control. Mint yanked away from her mother's grasp and began thrashing about in the hospital bed, her face becoming paler and paler. Her entire body ached, but she welcomed the pain, anything to stop this feeling of numbness. She felt her emotion draining away, and she stiffened, pausing the tantrum. 'Somebody please wake me up from this nightmare,' she thought desperately.

Dr. Yamada firmly gripped the girl's hand and said sternly, "Lie down. Mint, rest, perhaps it isn't as bad as the doctor's may think it is." Mint froze and did as she was asked. Was it at all possible that she could still dance? 'Oh, please, oh please,' she begged silently. Her body went limp, and the doctor released her hand. Mint immediately covered her face with her hands, her body shaking uncontrollablyf with sobs. No matter how small the chance was, it was the only thing that she felt could save her from the cloud of darkness that seemed to be hanging over her.

"Could-could you go?" Mint stuttered. "Please just let me sleep." The tears were threatening to overflow again, and she blinked rapidly in an attempt to stop them.

"Mint…" Mrs. Aizawa reached for her daughter's hand, but the young girl flinched away and looked pleadingly at Dr. Yamada who nodded her approval.

"But she's my daughter," Mint's mother protested softly. "I want to be with her."

"Well I don't want to be with you!" Mint snapped harshly, the words spilling out before she had a chance to think about what she was saying. Her mother's eyes widened in shock, and she stared at her daughter. "Go away!" Mint's dark eyes were filled with hurt and anger, and she bit down on her lower lip and gazed up at the ceiling, trying to refrain from bursting into tears again. 'The last person that I want in here is my mother,' she though angrily.

Dr. Yamada placed a comforting hand on Mrs. Aizawa's left shoulder. "I do apologise Mrs. Aizawa, but I really must respect my patient's wishes. Please leave. I assure you, Mint will have the best care available, and so I believe that it would be best if you just went home." Mrs. Aizawa looked at Mint one more time, her eyes filled with the confusion that she clearly felt, but she nodded silently and walked out of the hospital room, her shoulders hunched miserably. As the doctor did the same, Mint could hear her voice faintly from the hall. "She's just suffered a great shock. It's normal, I assure you…" The voice faded away and Mint settled down in the bed and closed her eyes, unwilling to think about the hurt in her mother's eyes.

The truth was that she liked feeling the anger that was directed to her mother. For once she was completely in control of her feelings; there was only pure fury now, no part of her felt the least bit sorry for her mother. Unlike other times, when she had kept silent about her feelings, she had let her mother know exactly where she stood with Mint. Mint had no argument with herself on how it wasn't Mrs. Aizawa's fault. Rather she enjoyed it, shifting the blame onto her mother felt entirely right in her eyes. 'She should have come with us. Then maybe she would actually understand how I feel,' Mint thought irately. Rage bubbled up inside of her, and she found herself wishing that her mother had been in the car with her. 'Maybe _she _would have been the one who got so badly injured! She didn't care enough to take time out of her precious life to spend time with me. It would serve her right!'

For a brief moment, Mint felt slightly guilty. An image of her mother's visible hurt and shock flashed before her and Mint swallowed. Then the feeling passed and she was left again with pure anger, and a desire that her mother would feel at least some of the pain that Mint was feeling. "It's not fair," she hissed under her breath. Tears blurred her vision once more, but she swatted them away with her hand angrily. How could this have happened to her? Why? "It's all that I'm good at…" Her voice faded away, and an image suddenly flashed before her. Suddenly she was back at the theatre with her parents, watching her role model dancing. Mint could clearly remember her promise to herself, to become as good as, if not even better, than that dancer. Now her dream had been crushed into dust, her goals for the future dying in her mind.

Mint sat up in the bed and stared at the door. Maybe Dr. Yamadaf had said that there was always hope, but Mint certainly wasn't going to get her hopes up. In her mind's eye she could see the accident very clearly; the fog had lifted and left her with a memory that kept her despondent and dismal. Suddenly she could both hear and see the glass shattering. 'Shattered, broken beyond repair,' Mint thought cynically. 'Just like my dreams.' The young girl sat silently for awhile, each negative thought surfacing again and again. The tears had dried on her face, but the frustration and bitterness remained. "I don't need my _Mother_," she said out loud, saying the word disdainfully. "I've never needed her in the past, and I certainly don't need her now. Why should I bother getting my hopes up _again_? She never comes through." Mint shook her head angrily. "I should have given her an ultimatum," she mumbled. "Come with me to the theatre or lose me forever." But what did it matter now? Nobody could change the past.

Mint's eyes filled with tears again, and she gently made an attempt to move her left foot. There was no feeling at all in it. Cautiously, Mint leant forward and threw the covers off of her body, closing her eyes anxiously. 'Do I really want to see this?' she wondered. But she had to, she knew that she must. To satisfy her curiosity, and perhaps even let her find out for herself just how bad the damage had been, she had to look. Mint wrenched open her eyes and stared at her left foot in stunned disappointment. It was covered with bandages. There was no possible way for her check the damage herself. 'Maybe it's for the best. Maybe it's really awful.' Mint dejectedly pulled the covers back on top of her body which was shivering due to the cold and closed her eyes. 'There's no hope, none at all.' The tears began to spill over and Mint buried her face into the pillow and sobbed.

* * *

**In all seriousness, I did find this chapter extremely difficult to write. I'm not sure if it will get easier as chapters go on, but I'm sure hoping so.**

**So, if you did actually read this all the way through, please feel free to drop a review. I really do want to hear what you think. Constructive criticism would be great. Thanks very much for reading! I'll try to get the next chapter up soonish, I just can't promise that it will be a quick update. Thanks for your patience!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Tokyo Mew Mew does not belong to me.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Mrs. Aizawa bent down and whispered into her daughter's ear softly, "Mint, are you awake?"

The teenage girl in the hospital bed opened her eyes and looked at her mother groggily. "Mother?" Then her facial expression hardened. "Why are you here?" she spat. Her mother backed away slightly at the accusatory tone in her daughter's voice. When Mint scrutinised her closely, she noticed that her mother's dark eyes, so much like Mint's, were glistening with tears.

"Mint, it's been three days since the accident. You haven't asked for me once," her mother said, her voice cracking with emotion. The distressed look on her face almost made Mint cave in, but she sat up straight and glared at her mother, with no hint of compassion for the woman standing in front of her.

"That's because I don't _want _to see you," she informed her mother, trying to make her tone as harsh as possible. Tears began to fall from her mother's eyes and Mint squirmed uncomfortably, but looked up at the white ceiling, blinking hard, and waiting for the feeling of sorrow to pass. "Please leave," Mint added, sounding polite but distant. She didn't look at her mother but was all too aware of the sound of muffled sobbing in the small hospital room.

Mrs. Aizawa straightened up and opened the door. Mint couldn't help glancing at her one last time as she left the room. 'Why should she care now?' she thought bitterly. 'In all my years, living under the same roof as her, she's always been too busy to care about me. I can get along without my parents just fine. I've done so since I was a child, and I can continue to do so until I leave home.' But despite all of Mint's unforgiving thoughts, she couldn't stop the feeling of grief washing over her like a tidal wave. It felt to the young girl as if she were drowning in self-pity, guilt and rage. She lay back down and angrily swiped at the tears in her eyes. 'She's done so well without her daughter before, she can do so again! She's had so many chances to make it up, but has never taken even one of them. To think that I fell for it the other night…' Mint's facial features hardened and she blocked out all feelings of sensitivity. Only one resolute thought remained. 'She won't hurt me again.'

***

Soft footsteps echoed outside of the hospital room, and Mint opened her eyes, blinking to dislodge the sleep in them. She rubbed at her eyes, and waited impatiently for them to adjust to the darkness. 'I wonder how long I was asleep for…' The young girl groaned, and buried her head in her hands. Exhaustion and pain were making it difficult to comprehend anything right now, and all the crying had made it worse. Her head pounded, and Mint gasped at the intensity of it; she had never had such a splitting headache before. 'I guess crying didn't make it any better,' Mint thought, and was startled to hear the door opening. "Who is there?" she called out loudly, wincing as bright light flooded the room.

"Mint, it's Ichigo. We're here; can we come in?"

Mint gazed at the open door and a soft smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. Her redheaded friend stepped inside the room, looking uncertain. Following closely behind her was Lettuce, Zakuro and Pudding.

"Hi," Mint whispered. "I apologise; I only just woke up, so I'm-"

"Oh, Mint, don't you worry about it!" Ichigo assured her. Her lips twitched into a frown, and then she laughed, almost forcedly. "You know, first they wouldn't let us in at all, they said that you weren't ready to have visitors. Then they said only two at a time."

"Pudding distracted them very well," Pudding piped up. The young child looked pleased with herself.

Lettuce blushed, and looked down at the carpeted floor. "We all had to sneak in," she admitted.

"Lettuce, I can't believe that you sneaked in; you rebel!" Mint shook her head in amazement and her grin grew wider. "It's so nice to see you all." She paused, unsure of exactly what to say next. Her visitors too looked hesitant, and Mint felt strangely uncomfortable suddenly, her smile dimming somewhat. Did they know? Did they realise that this one accident could very well have destroyed her career, something that she had strived to achieve for as long as she could remember? But how do you explain something like that; how can you even bring it up in a conversation?

Zakuro strode up to Mint's bedside and said softly, "Mint, Ryou said that you are to take off as much time as you need, for anything. He also sends his regards, and he apologises for not being here, as does Keiichiro. Both were unexpectedly detained."

"Let both of them know that I say thank you." Mint couldn't help squirming a little, and began fiddling with her fingers.

There was an unusual silence in the small hospital room and nobody spoke for what felt like an eternity. Colour crept into Mint's cheeks and she mumbled, "Isn't it late? Shouldn't you be at home?"

"But Mint, it's only six o'clock," Lettuce protested. "Or would you rather rest? I'm sorry, we thought that-"

Mint waved her arm in dismissal. "Oh, forget it; my sense of time is all out of whack. I didn't realise that it was still so early. I really do want you to stay, I just thought that maybe you had something more important to do than visit me." The words were out of her mouth before she thought about what she was saying, and Mint's cheeks reddened slightly as she realised that she had just revealed a bitter thought that wasn't something that she enjoyed sharing.

Ichigo tilted her head slightly and looked at Mint as if she weren't quite sure what to say. "Mint, right now, nothing could possibly be of more importance than you. I mean, if I was in hospital, I'd want nothing more than visitors. Why should you think otherwise?"

Mint pressed her lips together and they turned white. She didn't quite look Ichigo in the eye when she muttered, "It sure is nice to know that some people care." Her bitter tone attracted the attention of each girl, and they looked at her, surprised. "Look, forget it, okay? It's of absolutely no concern."

"Mint, what do you mean?" Lettuce asked gently. "I can't understand what you mean by some people not caring. Who doesn't?"

"It doesn't matter." Mint tossed her head and stated, "Besides, it doesn't make much difference in the long run." She couldn't stop the tears that pooled in her eyes, but she swiped at them angrily with her hands. Her features hardened, and she gazed at the white bedspread, fiddling with it slowly. She began to trace with her right hand and when an image of her mother's tearful face suddenly visualised in her mind's eye, she clenched both fists. Then, seeing the astonished expressions on her friends' faces, she took in a deep breath and with a forced smile on her face said, "So, tell me what I missed."

She stiffened slightly when there was yet another awkward silence.

When Ichigo noticed Mint's pained expression she said tentatively, "Ah, well, when you count up the number of plates broken by Pudding, it must be a new record."

The aforementioned girl beamed brightly and began to explain how she performed her latest trick. Clapping her hands eagerly, she started, "Pudding suddenly discovered that she can juggle even more plates, and that led to realising that it was possible to-"

She was interrupted by the door opening, and a stern-faced nurse poked her head in. When she saw the amount of visitors in the patient's room, she frowned and opened her mouth to speak, clearly intending to lecture and throw them all out.

"Please, let them stay," Mint begged suddenly, looking pleadingly at the nurse. Seeing the presence of tears on the young girl's cheeks, the nurse seemed to soften slightly.

"Visitor check," she began and Mint waited with bated breath. The nurse continued, "And I see that you have exactly two visitors."

When Mint began to thank her, the nurse interrupted, smiling.

"Now not too noisy girls, please, and no more than another ten minutes. Mint does need her rest." With that, the nurse marched out the door, smiling faintly.

"Whew, I thought that we were totally busted," Ichigo said, giggling. "I felt like a naughty schoolgirl just then!"

Mint smiled more freely, but it wilted slightly when she turned to Zakuro and caught her glancing at her watch. The hospital patient's face fell with disappointment and when Zakuro noticed, she dropped her arm and allowed it to dangle at her waist. "Don't take that the wrong way, Mint. If I hadn't have wanted to come, I would have made up an excuse-"

Mint's lower lip trembled and the feeling of hurt returned at full force. "Don't feel like you have to be here, any of you." She slumped slightly, and bit down on her lip. One part of her really hoped that they wouldn't believe her words.

Zakuro folded her arms and looked sternly at Mint. "What did I just say? If I really didn't want to be here, than believe me, I wouldn't be here. You can't possibly think that-"

"Forget it, okay? Just forget it…" Mint trailed off. An uncomfortable silence ensued.

"Maybe we should go…" Lettuce looked a little discomfited, and added softly, "Mint, that nurse was right; I'm sure that you do need your sleep-"

"But how can I?" The dam burst and the tears began to fall. Mint buried her head in her arms and she cried, her sobs making her shoulders shake. Her friends froze, unsure of how to comfort her. Mint was a person who rarely cried; it was strange to see her like this.

"Mint? Mint, what's the matter?" Ichigo dashed over to her and asked, "Should I get a doctor? Are you in pain?" She backed away slightly when Mint looked up suddenly, her cheeks tearstained and her eyes wild.

"I…can't…dance…again," she gasped, hiccuping as the crying intensified.

"What?"

Everybody who knew Mint well understood from early on that her passion was dancing. Mint took her ballet seriously and was determined to become a professional. 'What do I say to that?' Ichigo thought, panicking. She looked over at the other girls who looked equally stunned by Mint's statement. 'How do you comfort someone when their dream has been shattered?' She froze, unable to say or do anything to console her friend.

Lettuce rushed forward and gingerly hugged Mint, whispering what she hoped were comforting words to her friend. The weeping girl clung to Lettuce and continued to cry, not making any attempts to speak. Lettuce stopped talking and held Mint while she cried. The other girls stood around, feeling awkward and at a loss for words. Tears continued to fall from the crying girl's eyes for a few minutes, and then she let go of Lettuce, eyes still watery, and sniffed, looking lost and bewildered.

Zakuro reached into her bag and pulled out a tissue, handing it to Mint who accepted it gratefully.

"Zakuro, I understand that you're busy. You can leave, honestly," Mint said, stuttering slightly as she spoke.

The model shrugged and said with a smile, "Mint, a few minutes won't make much difference, believe me."

Ichigo took a step forward and asked timidly, "Are you so sure?"

"Yes," Mint said firmly.

"Is that what they said to you?" Zakuro questioned.

"Not in so many words. The doctor said that something crushed my foot during the accident and that the damage could be irreparable." Mint couldn't stop the bitter tone from seeping into her voice, and she added, "So basically, I'm never dancing again."

Pudding shook her head wildly and frantically waved her arms. "There's always hope," she declared, wishing fervently that her friend would agree.

Mint shook her head and pursed her lips. "No, Pudding. No amount of hope can change what happened; a damaged foot ruined my career." She exhaled slowly, shaking her head grimly. "You know…" She paused and looked around at the concerned faces staring back at her. "I…I…" She could feel the tears starting again and she hastily said, "What am I supposed to do now? I love dancing…"

"Oh, Mint…" Lettuce touched the nape of her neck, uncertain of what to say, her head bent down. She kept quiet for a few moments as she thought. Finally, she whispered, "Mint, I think that you should just wait until the doctors know for sure. Maybe they just didn't want to get your hopes up. Maybe there's a chance that you'll be able to dance again."

Mint remained silent and shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe," she murmured, with little conviction. "Look, thank you for coming. I think that maybe I should get some rest…" It was a subtle hint for them to leave and each of the girls knew it.

Lettuce straightened up and murmured, "We understand, Mint. Please do take care, and we'll see you again sometime soon." Quietly she stole out of the room, followed by the other girls, each looking back at Mint just before the door was closed and the light switched off. A few goodbyes were called out, but Mint kept quiet and waited until the sound of their footsteps faded away. Suddenly she didn't want to speak with anybody; it would have been better had that nurse thrown them all out. Darkness shrouded the room like a soft blanket and Mint welcomed the blackness of it all. Now nobody would be able to see her tears…

* * *

**...Anybody reading this? XD I am so sorry if you are; I really did not expect that it would take so long to write the next chapter. One good thing, though, is that I finally know where I want to go with this story, with the ending at least. Now I just have to get there...**

**A big thanks to KO who beta'd this for me. ^^**

**I'd love it if you'd review. Constructive criticism would be much appreciated, as I'd really like to know what people think of this story. I'll try to write the next chapter soon and get it posted as quick as I can.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** **Well, that took a lot longer than I expected. I'm sorry. Oh, just one note; seeing as Mint's mother isn't really shown much of (Is she shown at all?), I just chose to portray her, well, the way I did in this chapter. So... this is really just how I imagined her to be.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_Soft classical music played, and Mint closed her eyes momentarily, listening to the peaceful lull of the song. Then, seconds later, she opened her eyes and stepped forward, bright lights beaming down upon her, and began to dance. The people in the audience blurred together until they were nothing more than a sea of faces. _

_As Mint pirouetted around the stage, she felt light as a feather. She danced for what felt like an eternity…_

It felt like an eternity had passed since Mint had last performed on stage. Yet the memories of the last few times were crystal clear. The young girl hugged herself tightly, gripping her shoulders tightly, digging her nails into her skin. The stinging pain brought tears to her eyes, but she dug her nails in deeper, focusing on the physical pain, rather than reflecting on what was causing her emotional turmoil.

A soft knock startled her; she dropped her arms, allowing them to rest in her lap as she sat up straight. "Who is it?"

"Mint, darling?"

Mint recognised her mother's voice even before the door creaked open slowly, despite the fact that it sounded hoarse and thick with tears. As Mrs. Aizawa crept towards her daughter's bedside, Mint kept her expression carefully aloof, waiting for her mother to make the first move. But the woman sitting down on her left kept quiet, fiddling anxiously with her thumbs, gazing down at her feet. She swallowed, took a deep breath, opened her mouth to speak, but froze as she took in her daughter's unfriendly expression. Mint's eyes travelled to her mother's red-rimmed eyes, the broken, almost fragile look on her face. It was enough to make her reconsider what she was about to say.

Mint opened her mouth, her eyes softening a little at the sight of Mrs. Aizawa. "Mother…" Her soft voice was contrite. Feeling guilt wash over her for her previous actions towards her mother, she murmured, "I…I…" Words failed her, but the suddenly forgiving expression in her eyes caused a drastic change in her mother's appearance.

Mrs. Aizawa looked up, her eyes filling with hope and relief. "Oh, Mint, I thought that you were never going to speak to me ever again. Darling, I can't possibly tell you how relieved I am, and it will take a load off of your father's mind. He hasn't been able to do his work properly, he was so concerned about your little temper tantrum. You know, of course, what he gets like when he struggles with his work; he becomes irritated. He was not pleased about your behaviour, which didn't help, I suppose." She paused, glancing at Mint, not taking in the sudden fire in her eyes. "But we can put that behind us, darling, and don't worry about this little setback. You don't need ballet; you could focus on your studies, just like your brother. After all, ballet is nice, dear, but-"

The calm, composed look on Mint's face vanished and was replaced with fury. "Shut up!" she screeched, her shrill voice startling both herself and her mother. The young girl recovered from the shock quickly, though, and continued her verbal rampage. "Do you have any idea what you're saying? Do your hear yourself?" Mint clenched her fists tightly, exhaling a shuddery sigh as she did so, her sharp eyes watching her mother's every move; the shaking hands, the rapid blinking as if she were trying to alter what she was seeing in front of her, the sudden colour in her cheeks.

The discomfort was obvious.

Mint shook her head slowly in disgust, lowering her tone to a quiet, but icy one, and continued softly. "You've just admitted to my face that my own father continued with his work, rather than see me. You've admitted that he thinks that what I'm going through is not traumatising enough to warrant a sudden outburst. You've admitted that you don't understand me at all…"

Mrs. Aizawa stood up swiftly, shaking her head frantically, waving her arms in dismissal. "Mint, darling, I'm shocked and hurt that this is what you think of me. You're my daughter, my only daughter, and I understand you far more than you seem to think. Darling-"

"Stop calling me that!" Mint shouted and gripped her head with her hands tightly as if it were causing her unimaginable pain. A soft growl escaped her lips. "It insinuates that you actually care about me," she snarled.

"Mint, I've taken time out of my schedule to see you, and all that you do is push me away. How could you possibly tell me that you think that I don't understand you, let alone that I don't care about you?" Mrs. Aizawa reached out for her daughter, but Mint recoiled instantly, her face flushed and livid with anger.

The action startled her mother, who allowed her arms to drop limply to her sides. "You haven't said a thing that makes sense, Mint. Tell me, what makes you think that I don't understand you?"

Her daughter's eyes widened and she bit down onto her lip, keeping silent for a few moments. Then she looked down at herself, her eyes travelling from her uncovered upper body to the blanket that covered the rest of her. Wordlessly she yanked the bedspread off, and pointed at her left foot. Her mother looked at it, speechless and bemused.

Then she said, almost sarcastically, "I know that much."

Mint shook her head. "Don't you remember what you said?"

"I've said lots of things. Enlighten me please, Mint; I am not a mind reader."

"You said that I don't need ballet, that even though it's nice…"

Her mother folded her arms and remarked, "You never did let me finish the end of that sentence."

"Does it matter? The start was sufficient enough," Mint challenged. "You clearly thought that ballet was nothing more than a hobby to me. That, in particular, is what I mean when I claim that you don't understand me. I was practically hysterical when I found out that I might not be able to dance." Her voice rose in pitch. "And I'm not exactly calm now! If you had been any sort of a mother you would have understood that dancing is my passion, my dream; my ultimate goal in life was to become a famous ballerina. Instead you tried to pass it off a simple pastime, because that was all that you thought it was. You were always too busy to even bother to get to know me."

Her mother looked away, her eyes glinting, her lips pressed tightly together. An uncomfortable silence ensued, and Mint waited impatiently for her mother to deny her ignorance, but to no avail.

"Well?" Mint asked, breaking the silence.

"Well what?"

"Do you agree with me or not?" It seemed blatantly obvious to Mint what she was asking, but she gave her mother a chance to speak.

Mrs. Aizawa touched her chin with her left hand, looking thoughtful. Her daughter looked into her eyes, searching for a sign of remorse, regret, a sign that she cared about what Mint had said. Rather, the woman looked nothing more than slightly interested. Another few seconds passed, and Mrs. Aizawa said, "I always gave you credit for intelligence, Mint. Please don't prove me wrong."

Mint furrowed her brow in surprise, unsure of what to say to the unexpected comment. Her confusion was evident, and her mother sighed.

"You're clearly still a child, Mint. It's evident that you don't understand the world just yet. I really don't want to speak about this. I don't have any wish to hurt you any more than you claim I've already done."

None of this was making any sense to Mint. She gazed at her mother, puzzled by the sudden turn of events. Suddenly she was unsure, an odd switch between mother and daughter. Mint had accused her mother of being ignorant about her feelings, thoughts and desires, and now her mother was insinuating that the girl was young and naïve, and not knowledgeable about the world. "What are you talking about?" Mint asked, her voice wavering slightly.

Mrs. Aizawa looked her straight in the eye and asked, "Are you sure that you really wish to hear this? Now may not be the best time…" It was one of the few times that Mint saw genuine concern, but she brushed it off and nodded firmly. Her mother changed her tone to a kind and tender one.

"Very well. To put it bluntly, your dream of becoming a famous ballerina is childish and ridiculous. It will never happen, regardless of whether or not your foot heals."

Mint gasped, her mouth hanging open, stunned beyond belief. The words, though spoken gently, were like a slap in the face. Her eyes illustrated her hurt and disbelief, and all she could say was a choked, "What?"

"I'm sorry, darling." The word was back, along with the soft, breathy voice that Mint loathed. "You're very talented, and I'm aware of that, but the competition…the chances are so minuscule; why even bother to try, only to fail?"

Her daughter trembled, face pale with rage, eyes wild. She screamed a string of obscenities, startling her mother, and slammed her hand down onto the bedside table. Her outburst intensified when her mother reached for her, looking mortified. Mint burst into tears, and began to cry, burying her head into her hands. The door was flung open, and Dr. Yamada entered the room, looking concerned.

"Oh, Dr. Yamada, thank goodness!" Mint's mother looked at the doctor pleadingly, averting her eyes from her daughter.

"I'm afraid that you should leave, Mrs. Aizawa," the doctor said, sounding apologetic. "I think that your visit has gotten Mint too worked up." Mrs. Aizawa fled the room, a blush creeping up into her cheeks. Dr. Yamada strode up to Mint's bedside, who swiped angrily at her eyes, brushing the tears away.

"I hate her," the young girl spat. "I _hate_ her! I don't want her anywhere near me. Keep her out of my room!"

"I'll see what I can do, Mint." Dr. Yamada consulted the clipboard in her grasp, eyes darkening slightly.

Mint sat up straighter, glancing at the clipboard. "What are you looking at?"

The doctor pressed her lips together tightly, frowning. "The test results have come back."

Mint's eyes widened. The unpleasant incident with her mother had caused a momentary memory lapse; she had forgotten for a moment exactly why she was in here. Mint's stomach turned and she took in a deep, shuddery breath. Her fingers gripped the blanket tightly. The doctor placed a compassionate hand on the patient's left shoulder. Words were unnecessary. The pity in her eyes revealed all; Mint looked away, feeling her body tense.

"I'm sorry," Dr. Yamada said kindly. "Ballet would just be too much. The damage…" Her voice trailed off, but Mint waved her arm in dismissal.

"Fine." She clenched her fists, inhaling sharply as she did so. "Could you leave, please?" Her voice trembled, but was unexpectedly calm.

"Of course, Mint." Surprised at the girl's actions, or rather lack of, the doctor cast one last astounded look at Mint and then exited the room, closing the door quietly behind her. Footsteps echoed from outside the room, in the hospital hallway, slowly fading completely after a few seconds had passed.

The silence in the hospital room was deafening. Mint clasped her hands together tightly, taking in another deep breath. A taunting voice in the back of her mind whispered that she had been aware of the truth all the time. The young girl slumped, pressing her hands to her face as she bowed her head in defeat.

* * *

Sunlight filtered through the open curtains in Ichigo's bedroom; bright light warmed her back as she bent down to smooth out the creases in her pink coloured bedspread. Her hands had just pulled away from the soft material when the telephone rang from downstairs, startling her momentarily. She paused, listening for a sign that somebody else was on their way to picking it up. It continued to ring, and Ichigo finally straightened up and dashed out of her room, slowing down a little when she reached the top of the staircase. She descended the stairs, turned into the kitchen, and picked up the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Ah, hello. Is this the Momomiya residence?" an uncertain sounding voice asked.

"Yes."

"Are you Ichigo?"

"Yes."

"Oh, good. Uh, I am Mint's mother."

Ichigo stiffened slightly, and she bit down on her lower lip. "Um, is everything okay? With Mint, I mean?"

"Oh dear. I don't know quite how to say this to you," Mrs. Aizawa murmured, her voice breaking a little. "The…uh…the test results came back yesterday. I know that you and the other girls would want to know, so…" Mint's mother paused, and Ichigo waited impatiently. "The doctor said that ballet would just be too much," Mrs. Aizawa finally said, her voice a faint whisper.

"Oh no…Does Mint know?"

"Yes. Oh dear, I don't know what to do. Mint doesn't want anything to do with me. I was wondering if you and the girls wanted to visit her. I'm sure that she wants to be around her friends at this time, so…"

Ichigo gripped the receiver in her hand tightly, unsure of how to proceed with the conversation. She kept quiet for a moment, finally breaking the silence with a soft sigh. "But what am I supposed to say to her?"

"Oh, dear, I have no idea. I'm so concerned; she took the news in a very unusual way. I can't imagine what is going on in her head."

As Ichigo took this in, she furrowed her brow in bemusement. "I don't understand. How did she take it?"

Mint's mother sniffed. "It's the strangest thing. She was telling me how ballet was her passion shortly before she received the news. So, I would have expected tears, tantrums and hysteria, but Dr. Yamada told me that she didn't cry. Rather, she asked the doctor to leave the room. Aside from a slightly unsteady voice, it was as if she almost didn't care."

Ichigo tilted her head slightly, confused. It did seem odd that Mint had taken the news so well. "Couldn't it have been shock? How did she seem to you? I mean, you would have visited her sometime after, when she knew, right?"

"No, I haven't. We…we had a bit of an argument beforehand, so I don't really wish to see her right now. I'm afraid that it might do more harm than good. Ichigo, dear, would you consider seeing her? I know how close she is to you and the other girls, so it would take a great load off of my shoulders if you went instead."

"But you're her mother! I'm sure that she'd need you now more than ever," Ichigo stated.

"I can't do that. She gave the impression that she wants nothing to do with me. I don't want to go against her wishes, especially when she's having such a trying time. Please, Ichigo, tell me that you'll visit her…" Mrs. Aizawa's voice was soft and pleading; Ichigo sighed, defeated.

"Fine, I'll go. I just hope that I say the right thing-"

"Oh, you'll do fine!" Mrs. Aizawa broke in. "Thank you so much dear; it will mean the world to Mint. If something else happens, I'll be sure to let you know. Goodbye." There was a click, and suddenly no sound other than the dial tone. Ichigo put down the receiver, her hand slightly unsteady. At that moment, her mother entered the kitchen, her hands pressing a white towel to her head.

"Did the phone just ring? I couldn't be sure since I was in the shower."

Ichigo's eyes darted from the phone to her mother feeling somewhat dazed. "It was Mrs. Aizawa…" Her voice trailed off.

"Oh dear."

"She told me that Mint can't dance again." Bewildered, Ichigo added shakily, "and she wants me to visit Mint at the hospital. But what do I say to her?"

Her mother sighed softly, her eyes filled with concern. "That's terrible. The poor girl…Ichigo, I don't know. Perhaps merely having a close friend nearby will be of some comfort."

"I hope so…" Ichigo paused momentarily. "I should probably tell the others." Her hand reached for the receiver, her stomach tightening with anxiety. Biting her lower lip, she pressed the receiver to her ear, her mind in a whirl.

* * *

**A/N:** **Well, I guess I better say to anybody reading this that I don't know when the next chapter will be up. I don't want to make a promise that I can't keep, so, though I'll try to write it and upload it faster than this one was uploaded, I honestly don't know when it will be up.**

**Also, reviews would be much appreciated; I'd really like to know what you think of how I portrayed Mint's mother. I guess till next chapter? I'll try to at least start it sometime very soon, so that it won't take so long.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

As Ryou Shirogane paced around, his grip on the phone in his right hand tightened. Ichigo's distraught voice on the other end heightened his awareness on the seriousness of what had happened, and he listened to her silently, wishing the right words would come to him.

"Oh, poor Mint," Ichigo wailed, her voice thick with tears. "What am I going to say to her? I really wish that I hadn't agreed to go, but Mrs. Aizawa sounded so sad. I couldn't help but say yes…"

"Ichigo, perhaps it was just the way that you described it, but Mint's mother sounded…"

"Sounded what?"

"Well, almost manipulative…" Ryou shrugged his shoulders, momentarily forgetting that Ichigo would not be aware of the action.

"Do you think so?" Ichigo paused and there was a brief moment of silence on the other end of the line. Ryou waited patiently for her to continue.

Finally she remarked, "Well, maybe I should have tried to convince her to see Mint. Gosh, I wonder what they argued about…" Her voice trailed off.

Ryou pressed his lips tightly together before commenting. "I suppose it's not really any of our business." He couldn't help sounding slightly disappointed; he would have liked to know too. "Anyhow…Ichigo, if you visit Mint, I'll come with you if you'd like." He almost regretted his words seconds later, unsure of exactly what to say to Mint at this trying time. But it hardly seemed fair for Ichigo to bear the burden completely by herself; did the other Mews know? Or had Ichigo called him first?

Either way, he supposed, it made no difference. Despite his feelings of discomfort, it seemed the right thing to do.

"Really?" Ichigo's voice had brightened, and she sounded distinctly relieved. Then she sucked in her breath and added, "But Ryou, are you sure that you're up to it? Both you and Keiichiro had the flu pretty bad." She sounded as if she were reluctant to say it.

"Well, I'd say that it's a marked improvement to not have the bin overflowing with used tissues. Keiichiro's still pretty bad, but I'm fine." Ryou's eyes travelled to the wastepaper bin which was empty save for a single tissue. Yes, it was certainly an improvement.

"I'm good to go," he assured Ichigo, though his stomach churned as he thought of Mint alone in the hospital, now knowing that her hopes of ever dancing again were never to be.

"Oh, thank you so much, Ryou! You're the best!" She continued to babble words of thanks and Ryou's lips twisted into a smirk; her praise was unusual. Normally at this time she would be staying overtime and complaining that he overworked and underpaid her. But then again, there was nothing at all usual about the current situation. When last had Ichigo showered him with such praise?

As Ichigo organised a time and a date, Ryou listened carefully, his sharp ears detecting the changes in her voice; a little higher, a little happier in tone, each time he said something that she liked.

"Tomorrow at eleven o'clock, right." Ryou ran his free hand through his tousled blond hair, flinching slightly as he hit a snag.

"Ryou, seriously, thank you so much. I really don't know what I'm going to say to her, and it will be nice to have somebody there with me. I'll see you tomorrow," she said, and a second after Ryou murmured a goodbye to her, there was a click and the sound of the dial tone.

A little unsure himself on what would be appropriate to say to Mint the following day, Ryou gently placed the receiver back into its cradle and sank into a nearby seat. A foreboding feeling fell over him, but he pushed his concerns to the back of his mind and stood back up.

* * *

'I don't want to be here. I really, _really_ don't want to be here.' Unhappily, Ichigo tapped her foot on the floor and her eyes darted around the room anxiously. _Where _was Ryou? He was already a quarter of an hour late. 'And to think he always whines about me being late,' she thought, her lips twisting into a frown. Had the situation been any different, Ichigo would be thinking up ways to use it to her advantage. But she was far too anxious about visiting Mint to focus on Ryou's unexpected tardiness. Deep in thought, Ichigo tuned out the sounds of the busy hospital until a startled cry snapped her out of her reverie.

"Oh!"

Ichigo turned around, hearing the surprised gasp that came from behind her. Standing in front of her was Mrs. Aizawa, looking as awkward and uncertain as Ichigo herself felt.

"Mrs. Aizawa…"

"I…I'm only here to ask about Mint's condition, which I've already done, so I'll be taking my leave now. There's been no extra news. Oh, I suppose you want to know what room Mint is in. She's in room 102, dear. I'd take you myself, but I'm in a terrible hurry, so I really must leave. Good luck, dear-"

"Wait!" Ichigo interrupted with widened eyes. "Why don't you come with me? Ryou's also visiting, and he'll be here any minute. I'm sure that Mint would love to see you-"

"Yes, I'm sure that Mint would love that." Both Ichigo and Mrs. Aizawa turned their heads and found themselves facing Ryou. He stood with his hands in the pockets of his white pants, his expression calm. "Please join us, Mrs. Aizawa. At a time like this, I'm sure that Mint would like nothing more than to see her mother."

"No!" Mrs. Aizawa broke in loudly. She swallowed, and said slowly, "I mean, I'm in a hurry; I was just explaining this to Ichigo, so you see I really don't have the time."

"Work?" Ryou asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Y-yes."

"Surely they understand that this is an unusual situation."

"I've missed much work already. There's only so much that they will tolerate before-"

"Wait, what?" Bemused, Ichigo tilted her head. "I thought that you were only a volunteer for charities. Doesn't that mean that you only work, I don't know, when you have the time?"

Looking trapped, Mrs. Aizawa folded her arms and took a small step backwards. Her dark eyes travelled from Ichigo to Ryou, remaining silent for a few seconds. Finally she burst out, "Mint wants nothing to do with me! I told you on the phone, Ichigo. Now if you'll excuse me, I really have to leave." She flashed the two teenagers in front of her a hurt look, turned on her heel, and marched out of the hospital, trembling slightly.

Ichigo watched her leave and clapped a hand to her mouth. "Oops…I think I upset her." Guiltily, she turned to Ryou who had furrowed his brow and was staring at a hallway.

"I guess we should visit Mint now," he finally murmured, his eyes never leaving the space in front of him.

Wanting to postpone what was sure to be an unpleasant experience, Ichigo bit down on her lower lip and suggested timidly, "Maybe Mint would like some flowers, or something. What do you think? There's a gift shop close by-"

"I think that you're stalling," Ryou commented dryly. "It might be better if we just go now, and get it over with." Defeated, Ichigo exhaled softly, nodding her head jerkily. Her feet dragging behind her, she followed Ryou down a hallway; her stomach was tight with tension and she wanted nothing more than to run, though at the same time she felt horribly guilty.

'How can I feel like this? Mint is in the hospital and she can't ever dance again! Of course I can deal with a little discomfort...' Trotting behind Ryou, the redhead mentally rehearsed possible conversation starters. After all, surely the beginning would be the most difficult part of this visit. Maybe if Ichigo could just get through the first sentence she would be able to follow through with the rest.

As the teenage girl's eyes darted left and right, she shivered involuntarily. 'I hate the hospital,' Ichigo thought, her lips twisting into a frown. Too busy glancing at her surroundings, the Mew almost knocked into Ryou who had suddenly stopped in front of a closed door. Her heart sinking, Ichigo read the number: 102. This was it; there was no backing out now. She would have to go through with it, despite her fears of saying the wrong thing to Mint. Tensing slightly, Ichigo watched with wide eyes as Ryou lifted his hand and knocked on the door softly.

There was a momentary lapse of silence, and Ichigo looked at her boss hopefully. "I think that she's probably asleep. We could always come back later-"

"Come in..."

The soft voice that had interrupted Ichigo's sentence didn't sound like her friend. Even through the use of a mere two words, the redhead could hear the brokenness; Mint sounded almost fragile, completely unlike what the blue-haired Mew usually sounded like. Already, Ichigo wanted to go home, and she hung back feeling awkward, glancing at Ryou hopefully. Noticing Ichigo's lack of actions, Ryou gripped the doorknob tightly and twisted it. As the door opened a crack, the blond peeked in, stunned at the sight before him. Opening the door wider, Ryou stepped inside the hospital room, gesturing for Ichigo to do the same. He silently slipped closer to his employee, sharp eyes detecting the startling changes in her appearance.

Mint Aizawa was sitting up, but she lacked her usual posture. Her shoulders drooped and her small hands were balled into fists; it looked almost as if she were digging her nails into her skin despite the fact that her nails looked ragged and bitten down to the cuticle. The usually bright eyes were watery and red, indicating that Mint had been crying recently. Her face was paler than usual and on her cheeks were traces of tears.

She looked weak. She looked broken. She didn't look like Mint.

Stuttering as she spoke, Ichigo began, "M-Mint? Um...h-how are you?"

The girl in the hospital bed stared at Ichigo blankly for a moment, before smiling sadly. "You know, don't you?" She uncurled her fists, allowing them to rest on the soft bed.

Stepping even closer forward, Ryou said gently, "Your mother called Ichigo."

The small smile was wiped off of Mint's face and she tensed visibly. "She did?" She looked up at the white ceiling, tears pricking at her eyes. Swiping at them angrily, she muttered, "I can't believe that she's trying to give everybody around her the impression that she actually cares." Her voice rose in pitch as Mint hissed, "I _hate_ her!" The fuming girl curled her hands into fists again and slammed both of them down simultaneously onto the bed, startling her two visitors.

Ichigo's dark eyes widened and she took a small step backwards, looking helplessly at Ryou who averted her gaze. He kept his eyes on the girl in the hospital bed whose breathing had turned shallow and whose face had paled further at the sound of her mother.

Seconds passed and the silence in the hospital room seemed deafening.

Finally Ryou started tentatively, "Mint, would you mind explaining? You don't have to, of course, but-"

"We got into an argument," Mint interrupted, eyes flashing angrily. "She actually had the nerve to insinuate that she knew all about me. But quite frankly, I don't understand why she bothered when it was only the two of us in the room. I can understand her continuous use of the word 'darling' and her sympathetic sentences when Dr. Yamada was in the room but it didn't make much sense for her to try to pretend that she was actually interested in me."

Ichigo leant forward and whispered, "I don't really understand..."

Mint pursed her lips together tightly and shrugged her shoulders. She smiled bitterly as she murmured, "Nobody, lest of all _her_, understands my passion for dance." She straightened up as best as she could whilst sitting up in bed as she said sharply, "And she didn't have the right to sneer at my dreams!" Neither visitor said a word, only looking at each other worriedly. Mint continued, "If given the chance to prove myself, I would demonstrate my dancing ability, and I know that I have potential. I have strived for years and years to reach where I am at now. Just as it felt like I was really on my way to the top, _this _happened. And she sneered at me." Mint tensed, inhaled sharply, and repeated heatedly, "_She sneered at me!_"

"A-are you sure? Maybe she just worded it badly-"

An angry tirade of words tumbled out as Mint snapped at Ichigo, "She told me that my dreams were childish and ridiculous! She told me that the chances of my making it to the top were so minuscule there would be no point in even trying! And she pretends to know me..." Disgusted, Mint muttered, "I don't believe that I've ever hated someone the way I hate her right now."

Ryou's eyes softened and he placed a compassionate hand on Mint's shoulder. Words refused to come to him, but Mint took one look at his expression and burst into tears, Sobs racked her shoulders as she buried her face in her hands. Unable to stop herself, Ichigo darted forward and hugged her friend. "I'm so sorry, Mint..." Feeling teary herself, Ichigo blinked rapidly, looking up at Ryou who rubbed Mint's back soothingly.

It felt good to cry. As the blue Mew cried, her mind raced a mile a minute; it felt as if so much had happened in such a short space of time. And it had resulted in newfound feelings of confusion and helplessness. Mint wasn't used to feeling so uncertain about her future, she wasn't used to her friends' being so caring and gentle and she certainly wasn't used to her mother's unusual behaviour. For a brief moment Mint found herself dreading going back home. How would she be able to avoid her mother? Mrs. Aizawa hadn't shown up today; perhaps Dr. Yamada had taken Mint's outburst seriously and had forbade Mrs. Aizawa from entering the room. But when she was back home, Mint had a feeling that nothing would stop her mother from barging uninvited into her bedroom.

'I don't want to deal with her. She better stay away...'

Suddenly Mint felt her stomach knot up with tension, and she gently pulled away from her friends' grasp as she said clearly, "I don't...want to think about this anymore." Her voice shook slightly and she paused, waiting for a topic starter to come to mind. "So...um..." Her eyes brightened somewhat, and she asked, "So how are things at the café?"

A little taken aback at the sudden change in topic, it took a few seconds for either of Mint's visitors to speak.

"Uh...Pudding set the dining room on fire," Ichigo offered, smiling faintly.

Ryou arched an eyebrow before adding, "I still don't understand how. There was nothing flammable around or else I wouldn't have allowed her to try out her new trick."

"Sounds like Pudding," Mint said. 'Push all thoughts of dancing and your mother to the back of your mind and laugh at the story,' she told herself sternly. Her face broke out into a sunny smile and she added quickly, "So, what happened?"

"No idea. One minute everything was calm and the next minute Keiichiro is rolling around on the ground. Guess he won't need to visit the hairdressers for a while." Ryou shrugged and a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. Mint's mouth dropped open slightly.

"You aren't serious! Are you telling me that Pudding burnt all of his hair off?"

"Nah, just half of it," Ichigo said, shooting Ryou a quick look before giggling.

"Half?" An image of what Keiichiro must look like now suddenly sprang to mind and Mint laughed genuinely. Both Ichigo and Ryou looked far less uncomfortable, and Mint liked that. What she wanted right now was a feeling of normality and it had been anything but normal mere minutes ago. 'Keep going, Mint. Don't let them how you're feeling right now. Give it half an hour at the most and they'll be out of here.' Yes Mint was truly enjoying the conversation immensely, but it wouldn't be long before dancing made its way back to her thoughts. And Mint refused to let her friends' see her cry again; it seemed too out of character, it felt wrong, and she had a feeling that if she started again she would be unable to stop.

Settling down in her bed for what was sure to be a long conversation, Mint kept the smile plastered to her face.

* * *

**A/N: It's been a little while, hasn't it? But I did update, for anybody interested. :)**

**Hopefully my next update won't be as long; I had some trouble with writing this chapter, but hopefully I'll find it easier to write the next chapter.**

**Review, if you like. :) I'd like to know what people think. ^^**


End file.
